


Interruptions

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Nico and Leo want to spend a day together at Camp Half-Blood but it doesn't go as planned





	Interruptions

“Nicooo” Leo whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “Niiiicooooo.” A soft groan was heard through the sheets, “Come on Neeks! It’s almost breakfast.” 

“Don't call me that.” Nico mumbled, still from under the sheets. 

“Aw you know you love it Neeks.” Nico pulled the blankets off of his face so he could glare at Leo, and then rolled over again. Leo sighed, “Fine, if you don't want to get up, then I won’t either.” 

“What-?” Nico began to say but was cut off when Leo laid down next to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leo pulled him closer, resting his chin on his shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Even though he was trying to hide it, Nico smiled and blushed as he moved closer to Leo if that was even possible. 

They sat like this for what seemed like hours, only interrupted by a knock on the door, “Nico? You in here?” A voice came from the other side of the door. Then in walked Percy, “Oh, hey Leo. Um breakfast started and we didn’t know where you two were so um, well, you can join us if you want or just stay here. That’s it, I’ll- uh- go now.” 

As soon as the door closed Leo and Nico began laughing, “So should we meet everyone?” Leo implied, “After all, we do have a mostly free day that I can spend with you.” 

Nico blushed causing him to turn away, “Yeah, just let me get dressed.” 

The pair had some time after breakfast since their training didn’t start for the day until 10, so they went back to the Hades Cabin. As soon as they closed the door, Nico started kissing Leo. Leo smiled through the kisses, and immediately reciprocated. “Woah where did this come from?” Leo asked after pulling away. 

“We haven’t gotten much alone time recently.” Nico simply said. 

Leo shrugged, “Fair enough.” And continued from where they left off. Not only a minute later, the door opened and Jason and Piper walked in. 

“Hey Nico! We were gonna- oh! Sorry!”

“Gods Grace! Ever hear of knocking?” Nico shouted. 

Piper started speaking before Jason could, “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude. We were starting to get a group of people to play a small game of capture the flag, wanna join?”

Leo and Nico looked at each other and both shrugged, “I guess so.” Leo replied.

“Awesome!” Jason said excitedly and then walked out before waiting for them, including Piper.

After the game, lunch, and training, the couple finally thought they could get some alone time at the beach. Leo found an extra blanket in Cabin 9, and both of them were laying on their backs and holding hands. 

“I’m really enjoying this. Just being with you. Even our silence is nice. Not awkward at all.” Leo said. 

Nico smiled, “It is.” 

And it was. Up until a bulldog came running onto the beach followed by Hazel, “Frank!” And suddenly, the dog turned into Frank. Of course. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Nico mumbled, causing Leo to giggle, “What?” 

“You’re adorable.” Leo simply said which of course caused Nico to blush. 

“Hey guys!” Hazel said as she walked over to the couple. Hazel and Frank were visiting Camp-Half Blood for a little bit. “What are you up to?”

“Not much, just relaxing.” As much as Nico was annoyed, he couldn’t be mad at Hazel.

“Mind if we join you?” Frank asked. 

“Sure!” Leo said before Nico had the chance, “You still need to fill us in on all the craziness at Camp Jupiter.” 

“I think you’re referring to Camp-Half Blood. Everything has been running smoothly at Camp Jupiter since we’ve been in charge.” Hazel said confidently.

“Well there have been a few mishaps…” Frank admitted.

“We definitely have to swap stories now.” Leo said, and each pair began sharing their own stories. 

Soon enough, it was after dinner and Nico and Leo, along with most of the camp, were sitting at the bonfire. Most people singing and dancing towards the center, but a few couples were in the back just watching. 

“You know,” Leo began, “This day wasn’t so bad. It didn’t go exactly to how we planned it, but has that ever happened?” He joked. 

“Even though we got interrupted I still got to spend the whole day with you.” Nico said 

“Aww I love these rare moments when you get all sappy.” 

“Oh shut it Valdez.” Nico blushed, then grabbed Leo’s hand and rested his head on Leo’s shoulder.

“Despite the interruptions, it was a perfect day.” Leo concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave a review or suggestions :)
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr- thelonglostmarauder


End file.
